The Perils Of Pansy Parkinson
by SeekerWitch80808
Summary: The undisputed Slytherin Princess has only three things on her mind. Revenge, Sex, and attaining Draco Malfoy. Fun is to be ensued, and hearts are to be broken. Viewer Discretion is advised to those, and heed the rating!
1. If you can't hang, there's the door

The Perils Of Pansy Parkinson

**Warning: The following content is rated Mature, and includes several profanities, inappropriate gestures and language relate to teenage sexual promiscuity, and later enough VERY graphic sexual conduct, you cheeky bastards ;) ENJOY!**

1. If you can't hang Granger, then there's the door

Pansy Parkinson smirks as she boards the Hogwarts Express. The Slytherin Prefect struts down the aisle, as boys nearly break their necks to peek at her oddly tanned and toned legs from her summer in America with her family. The first week there had done no justice to the poor U.K native, catching a nasty sunburn and being forced to stay in while her slag of a cousin frolicked around her pool, conudoling with those darling All-American boys, but in the end it had all paid of leaving her with a gorgeous tan glow to the envy of all her associates.

Mutters from horny sexually inexperianced underclassmen fill her ears with lustful desires that would make any girls knickers flood with betrayl of their pureblood codes, or perhaps if too prudsish stupiefy them at the slip of their tounges. But, Pansy knew they were just empty threats of being bound to a four post wall bed, and being fucked mercilessly behind Ravenclaw's Quidditch post(As if she would ever with a lass. She learned her lesson from the Yule Ball. The nerve of blokes these days) which made a chuckle escape past her lips. Who was she to deny a boy of his fantasies?

She shut the compartment door behind her as she enters one filled predominetly of fifth, sixth & seventh years. She exchanges a disgusted glare with the bush-haired, know-it-all golden Gryffindor girl, Granger as she cuddled up to Weasleebee, before she catches sight of her closest associate. She had no true friends, because she trusted no one.

The brunette chuckles as she brings the glass of Amber liquid to her lips and pretends to be intrested in Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini's Quidditch talk. She pushes back one of her flawless chocolate ringlets and rolls her eyes before catching sight of her mate. "Well, Well, Well look what the dementors drug in? Why, you sure don't look like you've gotte W.A.I.D's, though perhaps those hippogriff extensions are just a coverup." She smirks playfully bringing the glass back to her lips again.

"Don't push your luck, Davis." Pansy says simply, walking up and snatching the glass out of her head. She takes a sip from it and feels the familiar burn as the liquid rushes down her throat "Firewhiskey, before Twilight? Whatever has become of my little innocent, virgin, Tracey Davis?"

Tracey giggles and changes the subject "See you haven't gotten my letters lately?"

"Yours of anyones for that matter. Summer in America, fabulous place it is, with fabulous boys. I must tell you abou it later." She winks, scooting besides her. She had missed Davis slightly, unable to diveluge her heart out in letters of her primiscuous experiences.

"Another story of how you are incapable of keeping your legs closed, oh do tell Parkinson." Draco pips in sarcastically, earning a deadly glare from the undisputed Slytherin Princess. Oh, merlin how he had filled out since last year, it almost made her knickers flood with betrayl of the hatred she felt in her heart for him. "Will it be as riviting as the last one with Blaise, last term? Or, will it exclude you giving head?"

Pansy smiles as she looks over though her eyes told a different stories of irrtation for the Slytherin Prince, almost as if she was pleased to be in his presence. "Oh, Draco dear, I almost forgot you exsisted," She says sweetly, as if she was talking to an old friend, though that was far from what the two were "And, you are quite the one to judge, shall the Prince of Slytherin share of his promotion of gaining slag underclassmen's wantons or have you switched to a new agenda of Celebicay this summer that could make a smile crack on owl nest Granger's face?" She says sharply

"Maybe you shouldn't have such hypocritcial, contridicting views, love." Pansy shrugs earning a snickers from Tracey, Theo, Millcent, and Crabbe. Goyle remains as sour faced as Draco as if he has been insulted himself, and nudges Crabbe in the gut, cutting his laughter once and for all.

"Who said I was being hypocritical, Parkinson? At least I have some self-restraint, where I bet you can barley go twenty-four hours without having someone's cock shoved down your throat." Draco sneers, his face contorting with disgust, as Crabbe, Goyle & Millicent chuckle heartily.

Pansy seems unfazed by his comeback and takes another swig of Tracey's firewhiskey "Har, Har. That's about as orginal as Hufflepuff house. Shouldn't you be reflecting those slag comments towards the Greengrasses?" She says harshly. For years Pansy held some resenment to the gorgeous Greeengrass sisters, mostly Daphne. She envied the blond trollph naturally for her stunning looks which sh eruined by having every Slytherin & Gryffindor's cum shooting down her pretty little throat. But she wasn't enraged by that, she more than respected Greengrasses ability to woo any boy with a wink of those dazzling green eyes. Something else about her had pissed her off worse than the Dark Lord when he realized Harry Potter had escaped from his clutches once again Fourth year.

"Speaking of the slag," Tracey mutters looking up and seeing the blonds strut down, like they owned the damn place.

"Leave her out of this Parkinson." Draco snarls.

"Don't you mean them? I always thought slags came in two." Pansy smirks ignoring the fact that both Greengrass sisters were glaring at her with looks that could kill.

"Shove off, Pansy." Astoria flips back her blond ringlets "Don't you have anything better to do then talk shite about my sister and I, like shove Blaise's cock down your throat?"A smirk creeps up her face, that made Pansy want to crucio it off her fucking face.

They just wouldn't get off about that incident! It was the end of term last year, and Slytherin was throwing a marvelous rager in their common room while the noble Potter, and his followers went off to save Sirus Black. Vincent had spiked the usual pumpkin juice, and butterbeers with firewhiskey from the stocks in the kitchen bellow, little known to Pansy and Tracey. Four butterbeers later, A very, very tipsy Pansy found herself tangled in the muscular, trained hands of Blaise Zabini, Someone she had almost considered her actual friend and about the _best fuck_ in her five year at Hogwarts.

She had been pretty damn sure that Zabini thought the same thing, after seeing his face both when she sucked him off,and after the very rough, hot sex they had. But, assured to both of them it was nothing, and the two never spoke again for the awkward factor of where to pick after that.

"Don't you have anything better to do than talk about Zabini and I, and have multiple cock shoved down your throat, _Astoria_?" Pansy smirks victoriously, watching the girls face contort in anger.

"Oh, ignore her 'Storia, she's not worth our energy." Daphne says, sliding herself onto Draco's lap.

"Your sisters right, you have to save up your energy for the multiple blow jobs your going to give after the start-of-term- feast." Tracey quips in, earning a chuckle from everyone except Draco, the Greengrasses, and Crabbe and Goyle.

Daphne ignores her comment and turn to Draco with a perfect smile gracing her face "Summer's been too long Dragon." She purrs before crashing her lips into his in a rough, evidently sexually tensed kiss.

The compartment fell into an awkward silence as Pansy clenches tightly to the glass. That was the exact reason why she wanted to Avada Kedavra the girl, not because of her gorgeous looks or her slag-like ways. Because she was able to wrap her arms around Draco Malfoy and snog him mercilessly without him retching at the sight of her. Because, she, just like all the other girls Draco Malfoy had fucked, he found them sexually attractive.

The glass shaters in Pansy's hand, and penetrated her skin as she still clenches her hand tightly into a fist, ignoring the pinch from the glass in her skin.

"Pansy!" Tracey snaps, bringing the prefect back into reality

"What Davis- OH FUCK!" She groans as the blood drips onto the table from her hand. She gets up as Tracey pulls her into a side closet. She pushes the curtains back, and mutters a healing spell.

"Motherfucker," Pansy hisses.

"Oi, what the bloody hell was that? Were you trying to give me a fright?"

"Oh, calm yourself Trace. It was just a bit of uncontrollable magic, nothing shock worthy." Pansy rolls her eyes simply, flexing her newly healed hand.

"Uncontrollable magic, if that isn't the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard-"

Millicent Bulstrode interupts peeking her head in "Is everything alright, Pansy?"

"Everything's brilliant Millie, not as though you'd actually care. I bet you couldn't help but nose in at the thought of two girls alone in a room, I wonder how soaked your knickers are." Pansy says, pushing the large girl out of the way only to walk into Granger "Bloody fucking hell..." She mutters.

"Time for rounds," The bushy haired girl says, looking at the gorgeous girl who demeaned her for years. "Millicent informed me you're a prefect, Merlin knows how." She huffs.

Pansy rolls her eyes "Well, f-" A smirk crawls on hr face as she remembers that Draco had also received a prefect badge. She remembered her mother informing her as if she actually cared of her and Narcissa friendship, but realized she'd share a room within a close radius of his and a common room. Oh, how lovely this year would be "Excellent, Draco & I will tend the lower secti-"

"Too late. Cho and Susan are tending the lower, Draco and Ronald have optited to stay here, leaving up with the upper compartments." Hermione says turning the table around once more. Draco probably couldn't have standed to stay with Pansy.

She sees a sly smirk crawl on Draco's face as they catch each others gaze, as he pretends to be intrested in Weaslebee's conversation. "Fucking great," She mutters again "Let's get this over with Granger."

Ten minutes later, and having checked nine compartments, Pansy wanted someone to 'Avada Kedavra' her and be done with it. Granger scolded Pansy nearly the entire time she had at least tried to diffuse the awkward tension out of the limited kidness of her cold heart, but Granger stayed artic. One particularly nasty critique on Pansy's sense of style left Pansy no other choice but to tell the girl to at least try to comb her hair or use some hair products to make her hair supermodel worthy, rahter then comparable to a hippogriff's arse.

Those harsh words finally shut her trap as Granger and her neared towards the tenth and final compartment. Pansy disarms the simple silencing charm and pulls back the door as a cloud of smoke hits the duo square in the face. Granger hunches over sputtering in a coughing fit, while Pansy finds the smell darling and exotic. Familiar to the herb she found in her cousin, Ariel's room while giving head to that blond boy she fancied.

As the smoke clears, she finds a slightly similar scene. The weaslette gasps as her cheeks burn a tomato color. She unhands the chose one's dick and giggles, the herb clearing affecting her state of mind as well as golden boy who has the white hand-wrapper ciggarette with a grin that resembled every guy Pansy'd blown after-orgasiming. The little trolloph Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas stare at the two like a wizard in a dementors path.

Hermione staggers up and sneezes. As she looks into the compartment her eyes nearly buldge out of their sockets "Ginny? Harry, Dean? What the bloody hell is going on here?"

A smirk dances on Pansy's face "Oh, Granger, don't be a drama queen, it's quite obvious what they're doing only a troll wouldn't be able to comprehend."

Hermione ignores Pansy's comment "Illegal drugs, seriously Ginny? Where the hell did you get these from?" She hisses.

"Well, Deam scored some from this fancy dealer over in Man—what's it called.. oh, 'Chester!" Ginny giggles petting Harry's leg.

"Have you all gone mental? What would Dumbledore think Harry? Or Mrs. Weasley, Ginny?"

"Mummy's got too many kids to notice me!" Ginny says biting her lip.

" And Dumbledore thinks it's righteo for me to hang loose." Harry chuckles in an American accent before thrusting his tounge into Ginny's mouth.

Pansy laughs airly while glancing into Hermione's dark, rage filled eyes.

"I'm reporting this to Professor McGonagall as soon as we arrive." She huffs.

"Oh, Granger it's all just good old fun. Give them a break."

" A break? They're breaking abouyt 20 school rules current-"

"But we're technically not in school now, and I don't think you want to begin the semester by deducting 400 points from the lions and being hated by your entire house." Pansy says "Perhaps, the entires school and you know what happens if you can't hang Granger.." She waves goodbye making Hermione's eyes widen.

"They wouldn't! They can't! My grades are flawless-"

"Then I suggest you keep your abnormally large bush out of others busniess and pretend that this incident never occurred, and nothing like this will happen. Clear?" Pansy smirks.

"No evidence of this left behind when we get off." Granger warns, gulping and as she begins to walk off, Pansy mutters

"Obliviate." Wiping her memory clean of the last five minutes.

She smirks pivitoing on her heels as Harry and Ginny finally part. Drool drips from the Weaslette's chin and Pansy tries not to gag. "Weaslett—Ginny." She says sweetly, sliding into the compartment and sitting besides Lavender "Now, that boring old Grangers out, tell me how you really got that." She points to the joint in Weaslette's larger, bony hands.

A smirk crawls onto the Weaslette's face as she presses her hand to the side of her face "I promised Dean I'd blow his bollocks off for it, Wicked isn't it?" She says loudly though she meant to whisper it. "His family spends a summer in Canada every year, great Canadians these muddle sare." She giggles before taking a short drag.

"Muggle drugs?

Lavender nods her head "Well, not legal here. In Canada it is, Cannabis is" She sighs finally identifying the mysterious drug to Pansy.

"Cannabis? And, the function of this?" Pansy presses

"To feel lighter than air, it's like after an orgasm. Try it." Ginny says coughing and passing it toward her.

Pansy hesitates. Did she really want to risk filling her pure blooded wizard lungs and brain with something as considerably foul as a muggle medical substance. As she is about to retreat the intoxicating smell of the herb fills her lungs again, drawing her off the edge as if it had been a magnetic force pulling it to her. She takes it in between her blood stained fingernails and brings it to her lips. It tickles her lungs as she inhales it and she desperately feels the need to cough but holds it back not wanting to appear like a ponce.

She holds it for a few seconds not knowing what to do or what to say at the group of not so goody-two shoed lions, before blowing the smoke out like the seductress they all knew she was. That was when the high rushed over her, and she began to feel like she was on cloud nine, nothing had ever calmed her to a point where she felt like even a dementor couldn't scare her out of her wits.

She felt like someone had used a jelly jinx on her legs as they began to grow numb. She slumps in her seat and her eyes lull over as if she had taken a calming drought.

"Bloody hell, she's a natural." Harry says, snatching it out of the Slytherin princess' fingertips.

"Who said I was done yet, Potter?" She says camly, snatching it back, and pinching it tightly between her thumb and index finger. She takes another drag as silence takes over the compartment once more.

Tracey huffs in irritation as Millie continues to carry on about her less than amusing summer holidays in Chile like the Slytherin Princess' companion actually gave a damn. For the last hour, she had listened to enough Quidditch talk, heard enough of Daphne's moans, and Millie's pig-like laughter from Astoria's ranchy tales to last her ages. She thanked Salazar as almost a half an hour since Pansy's departure, she heard the compartment door open and shut, but much to her disappointment it was only Bushy haired granger who arrived solo. Her face burning a scarlet red, and tears obviously prickling her large chestnut eyes as she slipped back into her seat with weaselbee unnoticed by the iddly wrapped up Slytherins.

She shook the thought of it as nothing as her mate, probably cumming off whatever sexual tension she held with in her for Draco. She knew it was there, she always just waited for Pansy to admit the fact that she was just like every other girl, and wanted the Slytherin Prince with great passion. She follows Millie to a carriage and climbs on it. Millie sits beside her a little too close for comfort and reeking of what smelled like cheap perfume, and Tracey soon felt the need to vomit and stupiefy the girl already, that was until her eyes had set on the golden boy she had been eyeing since her first year at hogwarts.

Oh, had puberty had been good to the boy. His hair is tousled in a way that made all the girls swoon, his dazzling green eyes sparkling in the moonlight, and his ruby lips pursued out as a cigarette captivates his mouth as well as a smug smirk as Neville lit it for it. Tracey felt her newly not so innocent knickers flood with arousal as he locked eyes with her.

"Is it alright if we ride with you ladies?" Harry asks in his gruff, sexy voice that made Tracey nearly cream that moment.

Pansy's words of advice echoed throughout Tracey's head. _No hesitation, sit up straight, smile sexily,and eye contact WILL get you laid, Davis. Just follow my rules and the golden boy will be trailing after you in no time._

"Cour-'

"No." Millie says quickly, earning an elbow in the gut from Tracey.

"Of course you can, there's more than enough room for everyone," Tracey says sickly sweet, before burning an icy glare into Millicent. "Except for you Millie, reckon you can catch the next one."

"But this is the last carriage, and it's getting dark." Millie whimpers as she grabs her bags.

"Then, I guess you'll enjoy walking, plus you need the excersize, yeah Bulstrode." Harry chuckles, hopping on and taking Millicent's seat beside Tracey. "Wouldn't wanna get Theo mad, when Quidditch season picks up, and Gryffindor kicks you bum again."

Millicent mutters a slew of obscenities, tossing her bag into a mud pile, and hopping off.

Tracey grins, and waves as the carriage moves onward. She turns to stare at the golden boy most of the ride, as Longbottom and him carry on a conversation about Quidditch. Bloody hell, the boy was no better than Blaise or Theo with Quidditch talk, which could get dull faster than Professor Snape's potion lesson, but something about Harry made it all the more interesting.

".. I mean I can't deny, that Krum's a brilliant seeker, but that was just a bloody terrible move, last night." Neville says as Harry takes a drag of his cigarette.

"He WAS a brilliant seeker, until yule ball. Once he lost his virtue, don't know what the bloody hell happen that made him so awful." Harry says looking over at her with a half grin that made her heart skip beats.

"Yes, but I don't think it was just that, every seeker's been off lately. Did you see the Chuddle-"

"Oi, off with it Neville. Don't wanna bore the girl to tears." Harry says simply, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing smoke into Tracey's face. "Fancy a drag?"

Tracey blushes slightly "Uhm, thanks, but I don't smoke. And you're not boring me to tears, not yet at least."

Harry grin turns into a full blown smirk "Wicked humor eh?" The carriage stops at the gates and Harry collects his bag. "Suit yourself, let's go Nev. Can't leave Ginny, nor Hannah waiting." He tosses his bag off his shoulder "Thanks for the ride, Talon." He winks climbing off.

Tracey's heart sank. He called her Talon? That wasn't even close to her bloody name. "What a turn off!" She huffs, but remembers the wink he gave her after the offer of his cigarette. He totally was digging her. She smiles and walks forward to the baggage check, and sees a commotion stirring between Pansy and Flitwick.

"This is highly unacceptable, you little twerp." Pansy stamps her foot animatedly as she glares a deadly enough glare to petrify anyone. "I just wanna get on the bloody ride!"

Tracey rushes to the front, pushing down underclassmen "What's going on?" She huffs looking over at Pansy.

"TRACEY!" Pansy shouts nearly knocking over with a hug so out of her character."Thank Salazar, you're here, this talking sign refuses to let me on the bloody roller coaster!" She whines, strangely.

Unresponsive to the hug, Tracey furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she averts her gaze to Flitwick.

"I have no idea what she's talking about! She went hysterical after I checker her trunk. Bit me, she did!

Pansy looks into Tracey's honey glazed eyes and Tracey notices they were glazed over, and her mate reeked of an unfamiliar herb that nearly made Tracey vomit on the spot. "Bloody hell." She mutters.

"Professor Flitwick, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but it seems tome Pansy is exhibiting quite odd behavior, relating to inhalation of an illegal substance- muggle term, but drugs." The redhead weaslette says innocently, with a look of concern of her face, that Tracey could see right through. That bitch despised Pansy & Tracey, and Slytherin house, made no effort to hide her hatred. That bitch was definitely behind it.

"Illegal substances?" Professor Flitwick gasps, gullible feeding into Ginevera Weasley's tale.

"Yes, my father, tampers with muggle things, and described this to me. These symptoms from a very common muggle substance known as marijunna."

"Are you sure that Ms. Parkinson is succumbing to the effects of that.. Ms. Weasley?"

"Absolutely! I also found this in her truck," She says pulling out, a bag of the green substance.

"Your conclussion is completely off it, Weaslette." Tracey lies, trying to saver her mate's arse from expulsion "It's clearly..troll.. nose hairs covered in mucus! Needed for.. uhh... POTIONS! Yes, that uh new potions teacher required it for all sixth years."

Ginny glares at Tracey and grits through her teeth in a sickly sweet tone "If my conclusion in so off, explain her behavior, Davis." She spat out her name.

Tracey thinks for a moment before looking at the ginger, she despised since second year "A bit under the weather and insomatic for days from potion preparation, can make anyone go a bit screwy. Any more questions, Weasley?" She smirks victoriously, watching Ginny twithc.

"No, I apologize for my innaccurate information, wish Pansy the best for me." Ginny says inching closer to Tracey's face "This isn't over, bitch." She huffs and joins Lavender and Taylor Daynes.

Ignoring Flitwick's further questioning, Tracey tugs onto Pansy's arm and drags her up the dirt road.

"TRACEY! WHERE ARE WE GOING, I WANNA RIDE THE PONY!" Pansy whines.

"We're gonna fix you, and find out what that redheaded slag, Weaslette drugged you with." Tracey says before muttering a silencing charm to hush Pansy's whining.

**AN:/ A bit shorter than I had hoped but it's the first one, longer ones to come ;)**


	2. Revenge is a bitch and so is Weaselette

_**so, it's been a bit since i've posted for this story. I was struggling with a little writer's block and a bit of my own personal problems that delayed this story and i'm terribly sorry for letting it interfer. Anywho, In this chapter you'll see that the Slytherin Princess is not someone to play with, and later, how that comment from Malfoy pissed Pansy off that bad, I promise. Reviews are lovely, and thank everyone for all the author alerts I've received from Obsessed. Oh, and if anyone is interested, I need a Beta, please and thank you? And, also if I messed up on any British terms please slap sense into me, I'm an american if you couldn't tell :3**_

_**SeekerWitch.**_

2. Revenge is a bitch & so is Ginny Weasley

Pansy irritating giggle rang throughout Tracey's ear for the hundredth time that night, as she blathered on about a whackspurth (whatever the bloody hell that was). Tracey had absolutely no idea what Pansy had been blabbering on about for the last twenty-five minutes, it almost seemed as if she had lost her friend in a matter of four hours and had her replaced with someone who could give Loony Lovegood , a run for her galleons. This only worsened Tracey's bubbling hatred for the Weaslette, whatever she had done to Pansy, she'd pay for it once she was well, and relatively conscious. After all, noble and true to her Slytherin house name, two things Pansy Parkinson was(besides the Slytherin Princess) was if anything the master of revenge, and instiller of fear into every man, woman and child. But, before revenge could be extracted, Tracey had to figure out what the fuck was wrong with her, and how to cure her before this leaked to the Slytherin Prince or worse The Greengrasses and before Prefect duties.

Another problem showed itself as she had to figure out whom to go to. Professor Snape was completely out of the cards knowing he'd rat them out faster than you could say 'Quidditch'. Madam Pomfrey? She couldn't be trusted with something like this either. Her duty was to report all medical statuses on patients to Headmaster. It had to be a student, someone smart enough to cure her, but dim enough to be manipulated into keeping this whole ordeal hush-hush. Tracey's honey almond eyes twinkled in delight as she found the boy she had been searching for. Now, all she had to do was call his name, but the only problem was she couldn't seem to recall it. She mentally crucio'd herself as she tried to remember the chubby Gryffindor whom she had just sat on the carriage earlier.

"_Nate? Nash?" _She asks herself, but the names seemed to draw nothing from her memory. She groans in complete frustration with herself, for being dim enough not to pay attention. "_What the bloody fuck, did Harry call that long arse—"_ that was it!

"Longbottom!" She hollered, causing the boy to look around her, before pointing towards his chest in confusion as if he could have called anyone else within the empty corridor. "Yes, you… I need your help, but not out here.. somewhere private." She whispers low enough.

~O~O`

"Bloody fuck," Neville heaves, setting Pansy into a chair. "She's heavier than she looks." He mutters, wiping beads of perspiration from his forehead.

Tracey sneers "Or maybe you're just too bloody weak, from sitting on your fat arse and eating pastries all the time. And, couldn't you have brought us anywhere else besides the herbology classroom, honestly?"

"It's the best I could do, I'm sorry I can't reach up to your _Slytherin pureblood high class standards._ Be thankful I'm even helping you, alright." Neville says irritably.

"Watch your tone, Longbottom," Tracey warns. If she truly desired, she could destroy Neville Longbottom's pathetic social life without even lifting a mere finger,

Neville rolls his eyes "So, what's wrong with her Davis?"

"I dunno, Longbottom, or I wouldn't be asking you. She got off the bloody train like this." She huffs.

Neville looks into Pansy's dilated eyes, as she giggles once again, fidgets in her seat, and grasps onto his face.

"Such a lovely talking flower. Where'd you get it from Trace!" She giggles, pinching Neville's cheeks, causing him to pull his face away and cough.

"She smells like a bloody skunk, just like Harry did." Neville gags, then his eyes widened at a shocking revelation. "Was she in a compartment with Ginny's lot?"

Tracey nods "Supposedly yes."

"I know what's wrong with her. She's subcumming to the effects of smoking muggle drugs, pot at that." Neville confirms, watching Pansy fiddle with the height of her chair.

"Marijui—what? That ginger bitch!" Tracey groans._ How could I not assume it was pot?_ The giggleness, her hallucinogenic state, all should have been alarms to her. _How could I have been so dim?_ "Pot, but if it was pot she won't be fixed up for another few hours—"

"Depending on how much she inhaled, which I'm guessing isn't much. But, I think I may be able to sober her up in less than five minutes." Neville says rising up, and looking around of the desired plant. "There you are, you cheeky bastard." He says, finding the brightly colored neon plant. He pulls a small phial and swipes his pocket knife across the male reproductive organ, and collects it's bountiful nector. "One dose of curare lapidatus at your disposal."

"Well Longbottom, it proves you are useful for something besides eating," Tracey says sarcastically walking over to collect the phial from his hand, but as she reaches for it, Neville pulls it behind his back. "What are you doing, Longbottom? Give me the phial!"

"No" Neville says simply.

"Hand it over, Longbottom! I have to sober her up before eight?"

"What do I get in return?" Neville says.

"Your social life doesn't get destroyed and neither does your face." Tracey says irritably.

"I don't fancy that offering that much."

"I don't fancy your face much either but I'm not complaining."

"Easy Tracey, or this antidote could just.. slip from my hand and you'll be out of luck seeing it's the only plant of its kind here." Neville says innocently.

"Fine, uhh I'll purchase whatever fancy plant Encyclopedia you'd like, my father's treat." Tracey offers, only to have him huff and swing the phial in his hands a little more recklessly. "Fine, what would the finicky Neville Longbottom, want?"

"A date with you to Hogsmeade."

"HAVE YOU GONE BLOODY MENTAL? No fucking way! Not even when I'm dead!"

"Fine, then Pansy suffers." Neville says.

She opens and closes her mouth a few times, similar to a fish. "I thought you were with Abbott.

"No, I'm not… well, theoretically we are to her parents. It's complicated, but I'm totally available."

She sighs unable to believe the words that are about to come about of her mouth. "Fine."

Neville smirks victoriously as he walks over to Pansy, opens her mouth and forces the nectar down her throat while she's gawking loudly with her eyes rolled back. Gurgling it, and swallowing it, Pansy remains completely still for exactly two minutes. The room is still and silent as Tracey glares at Longbottom with a deadly glare which read _if-you-fucked up-you die._

After a few moments, Pansy quivers and falls flat on her knees in a coughing fit. Her hands clenching into tight fists, and her onyx eyes become misty eyed as they lock onto Tracey and Potter's lackey. "What the bloody fuck Davis!" She hisses once her coughs are silenced.

"Next time, don't take pot from Weaslette and not tell me! You gave me a fright you did!" Tracey says, helping her friend up.

"What are you blabbering on about Davis? I didn't take pot, I took cannabis." Pansy says wipping the dirt from her skirt.

"It's the same thing, you ninny!" Tracey huffs, receiving a warning glare from Pnasy. "Sorry, got carried away." She mutters.

"Watch your tone, Davis. And what the bloody fuck are you doing her fat arse?"

Neville begins to feel awkward in between the two vicious Slytherin girls bickering and meets Pansy's sharp gaze. "Just helping, feel better Pansy, oh and Trace," He catches Tracey's icy glare that warned him _never-call me-that-again-or-I'll-hex-your-sodding-bollocks-off_ made him smirk with delight. "I'll owl you the details, sometime next week for Hogsmeade."

"Yes, fine. Whatever." Tracey shoos him off.

Neville shuffles out quickly with only his loud footsteps heard behind him.

"What is Longbottom blabbering about Trace? Don't tell me you traded the golden boy for his plant lackey." Pansy smirks in delight, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Shuddup. Leave it, and let's focus on getting Weaslette back-." Tracey begins, trying to hide the bright pink her cheeks were turning at the mere mention of Harry Potter.

"Getting her back?" Pansy asks confusingly, as Tracey sighs in irritation.

"That ginger bitch got you high, and tried to get you expelled!"

The room falls silent again after Tracey's little rant. Pansy's fist clench tightly at her sides, and the only thing that is heard is her quaking breath. After a few moments a series of plant vases explode causing Tracey to shriek and duck onto the ground.

"That fucking slag better thank Salazar or bloody Godric, I wasn't in the right state to hex her pasty, fat face off!" Pansy snarls glaring with Tracey with a look that could kill. Her hands dug so far into her palms, Tracey could see the light red trickle of blood escape. She was no good in this state, Tracey realized from past experiences in Second year where she had lost all of her hair at the expense of Pansy's wrath and Draco Malfoy's victorious moment of getting under her skin, and she knew all to well moment of getting under her skin, and she knew all too well there was no way of calming her down. Not even Salazar Slytherin himself could settle her. It was only like thrusting gasoline into the emerald flames that burned inside her. It was best to stay away or get burned. So, for the greater good for herself and Hogwarts she remained silent, and waited for more shattering occur as they always had in the mist of Pansy's tanturms. But, nothing but Pansy's heavy out of sync breathing filled the still air.

With a quick swish of her heels, Pansy collect the crumbled mess of her robes with her face a bright pink.

"Where are you going?"

"Sod off Davis!" She calls, stamping away.

"All I did for that girl and I don't even get a bloody thank you," Tracey huffs. Standing up and dusting off her attire. "Brat."

She finishes, and as she's about to walk out she catches sight off the redheaded slag herself giggling hysterically. Tracey wills herself not to vomit at the sight of her as she fixes herself even further to share a few choice words with the girl. A smirk crawls up on her face, and as she's about to walk out and face the girl she hears a deep melodious voice, she had grown to love over the years.

"I thought we'd never escape that git," He chuckles, facing the Weaslette who was still giggling.

"Only a moron like Seamus wouldn't be able to escape him. I can't believe he actually bought that shite about Parkinson and Malfoy fucking in a closet, and skipping the feast when we actually are." The Weaselette grins toothily, wrapping her lanky arms around the golden boy's neck. "And, we'll lead them on a wild enough goose chase to get them expelled from Hogwarts."

"Rawr, my devious girl." Harry purrs, capturing her in a rough kiss, where tongues collided messily and explored each other's mouths in the quiet lust filled air.

Rage seethes through her as she discovers the Weaslette's plan of expulsion for her mate.

"Come on," Ginny says breathlessly pushing Harry into the Herbology class room, as Tracey ducks out of view. She pushes him into a single chair. "Let's get this party started." She smirks, and begins a pitiful strip tease.

Tracey gags in total disgust at her lack of seductive skills, though Potter seemed completely transfixed within Ginny stripping her robes down. What could Potter possible see in her, when she could barely find a compliment to give the girl out of the meager kindness in her heart?

_Built like a bloody bloke, flat arse, barely there breast, and let me not begin on that pasty skin_, Tracey thought though at the same time, she could only feel so envious.

Willing herself to ignore her feelings, she quickly heads out, and rushes down the corridor with a single thought on her mind.

_Warning Pansy._

~O~O`

The angry clacking of her heels down the corridor were all that was heard as she rushes angrily down to the Great Hall to make it at least to the end of supper. Rage burned inside her heart as well as revenge for that little ginger bitch she had vendetta against.

How dare she, that ugrateful, second hand class, disgusting, filthy, blood traitoring, no good low class, putrid ginger slag even think that she could beat Pansy at a game she had mastered so long ago. She had burned the wrong bridge. That twat would learn her lesson to not ever cross the great Slytherin Princess Pansy Elizabeth Surina Parkinson as long as that little bitch lived (or before her untimely rape-related death, Pansy could only assume) and be licking the shite out of Pansy's arse for fucking forgiveness. If the Gryffindor slag wanted a battle with Pansy, she'd get an all-out fucking war.

_That cunt will regret the day she was born when I'm done with her! _Pansy thought hotly.

Her thoughts of plotting revenge were interrupted by a snarky tone she had grown to hate over the last six years of her life at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Parkinson. There you are, I thought you might have given Zabini a good rouse since I can't seem to locate him either."

Pansy shuts her eyes and grits her teeth.

_Couldn't anyone leave that the fuck alone?_

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for you." She says tiredly, turning around to face him. He had quickly changed from his dapper, finely tailored dress shirt and trousers into Hogwarts robes. His pallid skin contrasted against the black material of his robes, making him ever so desirable.

_DAMN HIM FOR BEING SO ATTRACTIVE! _ She'd be sure to remind her mum to tell Narcissa that.

"What's the matter Parkinson? Did someone reject a blow job from you? I'm sure I'd be more than willing to watch you get on your knees for me." Draco smirks wickedly, making Pansy's stomach churn.

"You're disgusting. Besides, I wouldn't want to catch whatever Daphne's bee+

n giving you."

His smirk quickly disappears. "Better than what you could ever conjure up, Parkinson. I wouldn't even let you try to touch me."

_A fucking walking contradiction._ Pansy screams menatally._ One moment he drops hints of wanting to seduce me, then he's claiming I'm putrid. What does he want?_

"Trust me, I would never stoop that low even if you know who tortured me into it." She ies effortlessly.

"It's not like you haven't stooped lower before." His devilish smirk reappears on his face, and the fire begins to burn within her again.

Raising her wand viciously she screams "CRUCIO!" In a matter of a few moments everything becomes blurry. She felt her wand leaver her hand and clatter to the ground, and her body pinned up against the stone corridor wall. A wave of masculine musk invades her senses, that cause her knickers to flood in betrayal of her situation. As everything slows to a normal pace again, she looks back to the Slytherin boy up against her and onyx eyes staring into hers. Rage painted on his face that nearly micked Pansy.

She tries to wiggle out of his iron grasp and gasps "GET OFFA ME, YOU SLIMY, INCONSIDERATE GIT!" She screams.

He ignores her plea and stays wholly silent, as she wiggles and screams for nearly five minutes.

Seeing as he won't budge, she settles and continuously wiggles.

"Are you quite done now?" He says eerily quiet.

Pansy says nothing, but in return glares arctically at the Slytherin Prince.

"If you ever try to use an unforgivable against me again, Parkinson, I promise you, you'll have to beg to me stop." He says darkly, sending tremors through her system, though she holds a steel apperence.

"Your threats may scare Astoria, but not me Malfoy." She says quickly, and as she's about to retort a warning of her own to hex his bollocks off if he ever pinned her down again, but loud clacking of heels down the hallway make her completely silent.

"Pansy—What the actual fuck?" Tracey stops immediately at the sight before her with wide honey eyes. "Erm, am I interrupting something?"

Pansy finally pushes Draco off of her, and her stomach lurches at the loss of contact from him. "Not at all." She says.

"Good, because I need to tell you something. Weaslette set both of you up!"

Draco bats his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about, Davis?"

"Apparently, Weaslette blabbed to the new Potions Professor that you two were planning a little get together in to a broom closet, after Malfoy ventured out. She's trying to get you expelled."

"That little bitch just won't learn!" Pansy growls, picking her wand off the ground.

"Wait why?"

"She's got soe vendetta against Pans— Pan, we're you going?" Tracey asks.

"To hex that pasty fat face of her off." She says simply as if there was nothing wrong with her statement. She storms off again, without any further thought.

_To draw Malfoy in this? I am the only one that will ever mess with him! _ Pansy thinks more enraged than ever._ She's done. _Pansy thinks simply, but much to her dismay fifth year Collin Creevy bumps into her, the boys camera nearly fumbled out of his hands.

"Watch it Creevy!"

"Sorry, Pansy—"

She blocks out his long apology and excuse of why he was out of the Great Hall whilst the feast was still going on strong, as her eyes were fixated on his camera. A brilliant idea popped into her head, and A devilish smirk appears on her face.

"Oi, Collin, would you be interested in the story of the year…"

~O~O`

Ginny's moans roll out loudly from her mouth as the boy-who-lived pounds deeply within her core, pleasuring her fully. Harry Potter was undeniablely one of the best fucks of her young life, and slowly she found herself falling for him more than his name, and sexual appeal.

A nice swat against her ass, from his firm calloused Quidditch hands, draw another loud moan from her, and she going to last much longer under him. Her moans grew impossible louder, and she chants his name as if it was a fucking prayer. And as the coil of her orgasm was about to break,she hears a voice bellow loudly.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! The chosen one lowered his standards for Weaslebee's blood traitoring Weaselette slag sister! How does his mate feel about it?"

Ginny's eyes widen as she sees dark haired devishly smirking Pansy, as well as quick bright light flashing from a camera. The two leap up and Ginny screams

"QUIT IT, GODDAMNIT!"

Collin continuously snaps shots, and Ginny hides behind Harry who is completely shell shocked.

As the roll is complete, Collin pops it out and gives it to Pansy.

"I'm sure the Daily Prophet will be thrilled to have some new juicy info on the chosen one. Revenge is a bitch, ain't it Weasletete." She chuckles, turning around.

"You do that Parkinson and we're at war!" Ginny says, her voice shaking, and cracking as if she is on the brink of tears.

Pansy chuckles again at her pathetic threat and looks at her "May the best woman win, bitch.


	3. House unity is for Pansies

_**merp merp, wrote this in two days, I feel super acomplished! So, anyways, in this one, you go a little bit further into Pansy's personal life and previous life. It will not be until much later until you realize why you understand why the Yule ball is so tramuatic for her! Oh, and I promise there will be some smut coming to you quite soon, but none with Draco & Pansy just to burst your bubble. A bit of an unexpected pair is all I can tell you so far. And sorry for the mix-up earlier, a bit of a mishap with the site!**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated!**_

_**love, seekerwitch**_

3. _House unity is for Pansies, and not in that sense_

It had been two weeks since the infamous revenge incident between Pansy, and the ginger slag, and as expected things turned out delightfully in Pansy's favour. The racy pictures of the boy-who-lived, who was the object of virtue and every girls affection, in sexual relations with his best friend's slag sister sent shockwaves throughout the Wizarding World and began a media frenzy. Everyone from _The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, _and even the_ Quibbler_ stalked the Weasley clan's every move hoping for commentary on the not-so-innocent behaviors of their only daughter and trusted friend. But, that wasn't the most savory moment of victory Pansy basked in. Not even all the offers of big bucks for first hand interviews or sudden popular interest for her could compare to the savory moment of seeing the Weaselbee cry, as she opened her issue of Witch Weekly with her morning toast. The girl begged the media to leave her, Potter and her family alone. The only thing that could make the moment more victorious was her on her knees, doing it like the scum she was.

But victory came at a price. Along with nearly one hundred house points being deducted due to her absence at the sorting, and neglecting her prefect duties, Pansy as well as Draco were assigned detention together until Christmas Break with Snape, and a howler from her mother on ruining her chances at meeting a good pureblood husband with her behavior. But, Pansy swore it was all worth it, just to see the slag cry.

Pansy huffs as she enters the Slytherin common room with a handful of letters within her hands. "This bloody bitch can't seem to get it through her thick skull…" She mutters, tossing the letters into the green embers of the fire.

Tracey peeps her head up from her battered copy of_ Romeo & Juliet _and smirks "More letters? Why aren't you quite the popular little witch?"

"Shut it Davis," Pansy says, plopping on the love seat beside her. "You don't know how fucking annoying it is to be asked the same question everyday by the same idiotic, masochist, two faced bitch…"

"This is no one's fault besides your own!" Tracey growls irritably, and Pansy raises her eyebrow at the usually timid girl in confusion "No one told you to go mental and snap nude photographs of Weaselette and tell the whole Wizarding World about her oddly disproportionate body!"

"Oi, what the bloody fuck is your problem? Please, don't tell me you're jealous of her attention that she's gaining—"

Tracey waves her hand dismissively at her accusation "Don't be so dim, Parkinson, I merely concerned on your behalf. And, Harry's of course."

Pansy sucks her teeth "Typical. How did I not expect this was from your overwhelming obsession with Potty."

"It is not an obsession!" Tracey hisses through clenched teeth as her cheeks blaze a scarlet hue.

"That Hufflepuff glow on you tells otherwise Trace. And get over it, Potter is use to this media frenzy." Pansy rolls her eyes, unsympathetically and looks over to see Tracey still glaring at her. "I'm going for a smoke, talk to me when you're off your psychopathic rant, yeah?

Tracey mutters something under her breath and returns to her book, as a smile spreads across her place.

"And another thing Davis, do try to be a little less obvious that you're truly looking into Harry's wand, rather than the vast material of that muggle novel in your hand." Pansy giggles, watching Tracey yell obscenities at her and storm off into their dorm.

_**~O~O~**_

Pansy licks her lips as the cool, autumn air hits her face. Fall was without a doubt her favorite season. Although she hated to admit her enjoyment of such cliché things, she loved the crisp warm colors the leaves would turn to in Early October, and the mounting anticipation for winter to arrive. The Slytherin princess digs within her thigh-high black heeled boot and pulls out a box of cigarettes. She removes run from the box, and casts an incendo, and takes a short drag from it letting her eyes roll back in content. And, Goddamnit, did she need the simple joys within her hectic life. If only Tracey knew the real reason why she burnt all those letters and who they were truly from. Her batshit crazy mother was trying to coaxing her daughter into a marriage proposal with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"_Was the woman fucking ignorant to how I feel?"_ Pansy scoffs at the thought. _"Of fucking course she was."_ The only concern on Mrs. Elisabetta Marie Parkinson was getting in relations with the most powerful pureblood family by any means, even by selling her daughter of to the boy she despised with all her heart.

"Parkinson," The gruff voice breaks her thoughts, making her jump.

She glares over at the Slytherin boy glowing in the moonlight. "Fuck, you startled me,"

"Hello to you too," Draco says sarcastically, creeping closer towards he. He stood in his classic white button shirt, with a few buttons left undone to show his perfectly pallid skin, and black trousers.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Pansy says, taking another short drag of her cigarette.

"Can't I come out for a quick drag with my Slytherin mate?" Draco says innocently, taking a cigarette from his own pocket and lighting it.

Pansy snorts at the thought "We are anything, _but _mates Draco Malfoy."

"It was worth a try," Malfoy shrugs simply, leaning over the edge of the astronomy tower. "I didn't know you smoked."

Pansy says nothing, and an awkward silence fills the air.

"Funny, I use to know everything about you when we were kids. Remember how we use to play around the manor as kids and you just refused to run around in those dresses your mum picked for you and just stripped to your knickers."

"I find reminiscing pointless," Pansy says quickly with her face burning a scarlet hue. She was quite confused with his actions as a whole. For two years, he ignored her and now he wanted to chat with her as if they were the best of mates.

"How Cliché of you," Malfoy says dryly, blowing out smoke.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It corresponds with your ice princess role you play. Besides, reminiscing is quite intuitive once you think about it, all your sentimental moment bollocks and all." Draco replies.

"Quite frankly, sentiments are for pansy's… and not in that sense." She corrects quickly, trading a shifty gaze at the mysterious Slytherin boy besides her.

"Interesting," Draco says quietly, puckering his lips once around his cigarette to take in a deep drag.

"What are you playing at Draco?" Pansy looks over at him, watching a devious smirk crawling up his face.

"I'm just curious. You don't like sentimental things, but the Yule Ball had to be something quite special for you, yeah?"

The blood within Pansy's veins instantly grows to a boiling point, and her hands clench into tight fist reflexively as the memory she desperately tried to forget began to flood back to her as if it was just yesterday.

_Hogwarts was decorated prestigiously in white with snowflakes drizzing slowly down to fit the theme of the Christmas Eve event. The remarkable beauty the house elves, and the magical castle had seemed to put together never ceased to amaze Pansy. The fourth year Slytherin girl smiles up at her handsome date as he wraps his arm around her petite waist, and rocks her gently onto the dance floor. She felt as if she was living within a dream, since the most handsome boy in all of Hogwarts was on her arms, and holding her close. She had fancied the boy since she could remember; nearly all of her life, and nothing could change the feeling of being wanted by him. She looks up at him again as he is distracted by someone else in the crowd and thinks of his less than romantic way of asking her as 'friends' to the ball, though Pansy had reasons to believe it was only due to the fact that he didn't want to see her wound up in Orion Cephew or Blaise Zabini's arms. _

"_Oi, uh Pans?" He asks nervously._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You mind fetching me a butter beer, I'm a bit parched." He says quickly, not looking directly into her eyes._

_Pansy nods, and he looks back down at her giving her a charming, million galleon smile. "You're the best, Pans."_

_Pansy blushes and excuses herself from him and walks over to the Goblet full of butterbeer. She pours herself, and her date a hearty glass, and as she's about to take a sip of her own, her dorm mate's younger sister Astoria snatches Draco's glass from her hands and takes a sip._

"_Thanks for the extra one, Pansy." The younger girl smirks mocking her fellow Slytherin's name. The girl dazzled within lavender robes and her dark charcoal locks unlike her sisters were contained back into an elegant chignon. To be only twelve, the girl was already absolutely gorgeous and developed, and Pansy couldn't help but feel envious._

"_No problem, Astoria." She bit back the nasty comment that threatened to come out for the sake of her mother's pureblood aristocracy. "You look nice, are you here with Daphne?"_

_The girl snorts at her. "I have no idea where my sister could be at this moment, but I came with a few Sixth Year Dumstrung boys." Astoria smirks._

"_Typical for Daphne to be lost in a crowd." She snorts, taking a sip of her butterbeer._

"_So, I hear Draco Malfoy asked you out tonight," Pansy nods in between sips "Nice, to know you're his sloppy seconds."_

_Pansy nearly chokes on her butterbeer "Excuse me?"_

"_He only asked you to the ball, because my sister wouldn't go with him, I'm sure Draco told you that, yes?" Astoria says calmly._

"_Well, yes, but we've only come tonight just as friends, nothing more." Pansy lies, knowing that is not wholly the reason why she said yes to him._

"_Oh good, great to know he's not setting you up on a bullshit train like he did with the other girls," Astoria looks over and smirks in delight "I guess since you already know, that doesn't bother you at all."_

_Pansy looks over, and her heart sinks. The blonde pair were tangled in each others arms wrapped around them and lips clung to one another in a passionate, longing kiss. Her heart aches and tears well win her eyes. "Not at all, Astoria." She looks down, letting a tear slip from her eyes. A green fire burned in her heart for revenge on that heartbreaking feeling, to make Draco Malfoy feel the harsh sting of heartbreak that she felt._

"_Excuse me," Pansy looks up, and gasps in confusion at the boy before her. Alekzander Petrov, the handsomely built sixth year, Dumstrung boy's brown locks glistened within the light, and his breath taking smile nearly gave Pansy a heart attack. Why in Salazaar's name was a boy as gorgeous as him talking to someone as simple as her? "Merlin, you're even more stunning up close. I'm Alekzander Petrov_

_A blush creeps across her face. "Thank you, I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson."_

"_Beautiful name," He takes her hand and places a kiss on it ever so gently. "Would you care to dance with me, Pansy?"_

_Bloody fuck, his name on her lips was orgasmic. "Why, certaintely."_

Pansy forces herself out of her memories, and gulps quietly. "You know nothing that went on that night, Malfoy."

"Oh, but I know EVERYTHING that went on that night. You got slaughtered and fucked my mate," He smirks wickedly.

"One, I was not drunk unlike you had to get Daphne that night, and two, why even bring it up? That and Zabini last term, are you jealous or something?"

Draco's smirk disappears immediately at her accusation and he chuckles darkly. "What is there to be jealous of, Parkinson. You are nothing, more than a cheap, loose, easy hole to fuck, and I just think you need frequent reminders that you no better than any other slag out here."

Those words stung worse than the crutiatus curse, and Pansy could feel the ache in her chest creeping on once again "And like you're a saint either," She says stepping closer to him. "Like you haven't manipulated girls, and torn them to pieces just for an easy fuck."

Draco chuckles humorlessly "Maybe, they shouldn't be so weak. And, when did you become such a feminist? You are most certaintely not a prideful example of women, bloody hell, bitches don't even trust you within a two foot radius of their boyfriends. And, do you know why Parkinson? Because they know exactly what kind of girl you are."

The air was becoming claustrophobic to her "Fuck off, Malfoy." She says quickly flicking the cigarette at him, and walking down the stairs.

"Lovely smoke by the way, Pans,"

She nearly choked on her breath. It had been nearly three years since she heard that nickname from him. And it still sounded just as beautiful.

_**~O~O~**_

Sleep was not written in the stars for Pansy either. She tossed and turned unable to let his words escape her thoughts.

"_**You are nothing, more than a cheap, loose, easy hole to fuck, and I just think you need frequent reminders that you no better than any other slag out here."**_

For such a beautiful face, he could utter the darkest words, to make someone crumble almost instantly. Is that how he truly thinks of her, and how the rest of Hogwarts viewed her? A simpleton, another pretty Slytherin girl who'd give head to anyone's to fake her way to the top, like Astoria, and Daphne? She was far more complex, and intelligent to be compared to such dim girls. Sure, Pansy had slept around with more than a few guys, the average pureblood debutant girl was supposed to, and even guaranteed she's do anything to get to the top, but that didn't mean she was sleazy, or easy; nor the object of celibacy. And how dare he think of her like that? Who was he to judge anyone, and by damn her, for being loose and reckless?

As morning light came over Scotland, Pansy thanked Salazar that it was a Saturday. She hopped into the shower at nine-thirty and took a thorough, relaxing, well needed shower. Once finished, she quickly used a drying spell for her hair, and dressed in a black mini skirt, and a tight fitting olive sweater.

As she returned to her dorm, she found all her dorm mates gone for breakfast, she digs within her trunk to find the tiny phial of exilar, to hide the dark circles that were beginning to form underneath her eyes, and the pale complexion that was creeping on her once more. She curls back into bed, beneath a quilt her Nanny had made for as a child. A smile creeps across her face as she remembered so many times before, awaking to find the icy blonde haired boy beside her with his arm accidently, but passively wrapped around her.

'_Oh, have times fucking changed'_ She says to herself_ 'Oi, suck it up Pansy, you're a Parkinson. Remaniscing is for third years, and the dying. You're nearly an adult, so what if people think you're a slag? When has that ever bothered you before!'_ She reminds herself, and sits up again a bit straighter.

"Fuck Malfoy, and his pretentious opinions." She says aloud confidently.

"Oi, who are you talking to?" Tracey furrows her eyebrows as she walks in. Her auburn curls still soaked from her shower.

Pansy cheeks blush a bright red in embarrassment "Uh, I wasn't talking? You're hearing things," She lies smoothly.

"Oh, okay?" Tracey frowns, sitting ontop of Pansy's trunk. "I suppose I'm also seeing things then, because you're at the mandatory, emergency prefects meeting, yeah?" She smirks.

Pansy groans and hisses. "Fuck, fuck fuckity! Chang's gonna have my head on a platter!" She quickly hops out of bed, pulls on her thigh high black boots, and races out.

"What would that twit do without me?" Tracey rolls her eyes.

_**~O~O~**_

Five minutes later, and fifteen minutes late for the meeting, Pansy arrives to find the confused glares of all her fellow prefects, like she really cared if she was late or not "Sorry, I'm late Cho."

"What grand excuse do you have now, Parkinson?" Bushy haired Hermione Granger peeps in, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't think that's any of your business Granger, so why don't you and your owl's nest sit down, and shuddup," Pansy says sickly sweet.

"Just take a seat, Pansy" Cho says calmly, trying to keep some peace.

"Stupid, pompous, bitch." Hermione mutters, loud enough for her to hear.

"Wanna say it a bit louder, Mudblood?" Pansy glares at the girl.

"That's enough Parkinson! Granger, shut it or your badge is as good as mind, and that goes for you too, Parkinson!"

Pansy rolls her eyes at the Head girl's threat, and plops into her chair, while the Gryffindor Princess has tears prickled in her big brown eyes. _'Pussy'_ She thinks.

"Alright, now that everyone is settled, and here, I'll tell you why I've scheduled you here on a Saturday. Last night, it was brought to my attention by Susan and Pippa that while they were on Patrol last night, they had to detain an incident between two girls," Cho says, and motions for Pippa to rise.

Pansy barely knew who the girl was, besides the fact of her proud Hufflepuff yellow on her necklace. The curvy, long haired blonde girl stood up and looked around nervously "The uh, girls were from Gryffindor and Slytherin, first years. One was muggleborn, the other a pureblood felt superior and hexed the Gryffindor to call herself a mudblood and to admit, Slytherin was superior."

Pansy nearly smirked at the thought of a young girl already defending the Slytherin house name, but felt herself disgusted of the fact that she was hexing a defenseless mudblood for it.

"Thank you, Pip. I know that was very painful for you, seeing it was your younger sister injured," Cho comforts the girl as she continues. "This is exactly what should not be happening in the daunting times that are arising here at Hogwarts. These horrible examples are influencing the newest children to Hogwarts already in the first few weeks. Although, we can do nothing to change the ignorance of those who believe pureblood is superior, McGonagall at least wants us to find some ways to help unify all the houses. So, I need ideas."

Granger's hand immediately shoots up as if it was a classroom, and Cho calls on her "Well, in the Muggle world, some people co-workers take classes to help bring people together. We could hold a session a week like this for younger students." She suggests.

"Excuse my interruption, and language, but that is the dumbest fucking idea I've ever heard." Daphne says bluntly.

"I hate to say this but, I agree with the blonde twit. I mean, what first year, already struggling to get adjusted to this school would like to be forced into taking another class, on a weekend, and especially the older kids. I thought you were smart enough to take it into consideration Granger." Pansy adds.

The other prefects mutter in agreement with the Slytherin girls, making Hermione's blood boil with an insult to her intelligence. "And, what's your big idea Parkinson?"

Pansy chews on her lips for a seconds, thinking completely out of her arse, and smirks finding the perfect idea. "A house unity party."

The entire group mutters in confusion.

"Here me out, before you think I'm mad… As older students here, I'm pretty sure we have enough pressure on our backs with OWLS, and NEWTS, and even deciding our careers," The other students not in agreement. "So, I'm thinking a house unity party could help not only connect with our fellow students but also help us take a breather for once. It could be held at the end of every month…"

Cho raises an eyebrow "I understand that part, but how what about the younger students."

"We could divide them by year, first and second, third and fourth, and the rest in separate parties. The younger students could have warm up games, and exercises and we could just socialize." Daphne pipes in, helping Pansy.

'_What's Dapne playing at? Saving my arse like that.'_

"Okay, all in favour say I?"

Everyone pipes in agreement, except Hermione.

"This is gonna be one rad party!" Padma, a pretty indian girl from Ravenclaw says.

"What about chaperones? Games? Food? And, how can we be sure no explicit activity will occur?" Hermione shrieks, hoping to get everyone to see what a horrible idea this will be.

"No worries 'Mione, That's why I'm assigning Daphne and Pansy to work together on this to make sure this is a fun, safe party." Cho declares.

"WHAT?" Pansy shouts, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"What she means to say is, YAY! We'll get to work together just like old times. Won't that be fun, Pans?" Daphne smirks, and wraps her arm around Pansy's shoulder like old chums.

Pansy gulps and plasters a fake smile on her face "Right, fun times Daph.."

Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, sworn enemines since fourth year, working on a project together?

Bloody fucking Salazar.

Somebody Avada Kedavara her.

_**uh oh, this can't be good. :O**_


End file.
